


you're all my heart talks about

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: suga meets oikawa in the rain.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: OiSuga Valentines Exchange 2021





	you're all my heart talks about

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astrological](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrological/gifts).



> this is for taire, who wanted a soulmate au and college au so i sprinkled both of them voila, here's a first meeting fic.

suga meets him in the rain, in the middle of the playground he walks by to reach the apartment complex. he’s standing still, his head tilted up and his shoes muddy.

suga watches him for seconds too long, feeling something pull in his chest as the rain pelts him. watches his soaked skin, probably already nursing a cold as he stands still - like an anchor thrown in the sea, forgotten and lost and left to gather rust - in his wet clothes clinging to him like second skin.

he holds his grocery bag tighter, remembering the warm grocery store and then the cold which seems to settle more into his bones the longer he stays in the rain - even with the purple umbrella covering from the weeping sky, the cold air is chilling.

the feeling in his chest tugs at heart, pulling strings and there’s an urge rising to approach the man. and so, he breathes out and approaches him.

his previous path forgotten, he moves forward on soggy sneakers which had slipped in too many puddles in the rain. they squelch but the man doesn’t seem to notice him, his head tilted up as rain trails down his cheekbones - like tears making a path down his chin, to his collarbones which peak out of his jacket, the sky opening up for the almost blank expression the man holds.

this close, with an arm length between them suga wonders where the man’s mind is. he’s almost breathing in his private bubble, taking in sickly pale skin and dark circles rounding out around eyes framed with thick inky lashes which helps create trails down his cheek.

he blinks.

the tugging is almost too hard, too controlling and inches away from pushing him to press into the tranquil atmosphere the man seems to be under.

he wonders if he’s going mad, that something has gone loose enough to make him feel it towards someone who looked at ease with his surroundings - even if suga could see a bruise running across the left side of his jaw, blue and purple like he the veins he could swear he could see through the translucent skin.

there’s an urge to touch it, to trace the blue veins and find more colours hidden in there. suga knows there’s green and yellow, dissolving into darkness in the dipping afternoon sun.

“hey”, he clears his throat. “you should not be out here without an umbrella -”.

the man jolts, suddenly looking less like a marble statue dressed in plebeian clothes as he hisses. dark eyes stare into his own, wide with shock.

suga takes a few steps back. “- you can get seriously ill”.

the man opens his mouth and closes, looking like a fish out of water. his lips are going blue and suga looks away, towards his apartment he can see from here. he wonders if the sudden tug hadn’t alerted him of the stranger, would he have noticed him through his kitchen window and felt something as he felt this close to him.

his mother’s voice comes unbidden, weaving a tale of beautiful soulmates who’ll click instantly when they’ll meet each other - mirroring a society where not having a soulmate was considered a sin. it could be family members to complete strangers halfway across the world with nothing but a tug in common with you, pulling the two together to create a bond. those bonds, first touches of black or white ink blooming on skin told you of your soulmate.

whether it be familial, platonic or romantic mattered on the bonded and suga thought of daichi forming a bond with michimiya for nearly six years before it slipped from friendship to something else and wondered if he would be like that. at least if his bond wasn’t going haywire and ruining everything.

but with the way he had reacted, maybe...

his gaze flickered up at the grey sky, the watery colours of the sun setting behind man made metal and stone buildings of tokyo. “i don’t notice it going that bad'', he says to himself.

suga has to strain to hear him under the pouring rain, and notices suddenly that he’s gritting his teeth. “how long have you been here then?”.

the man frowns at him, rubbing his hands together as he stares almost unblinkingly at him. “i’m not sure. it was a drizzle when i came here”.

he grimaces at that, “you’ll definitely get a cold, you know”.

the man shrugs, mutters something in lines of “worth it“ as he continues to rub his hands together feverishly.

suga wonders if offering his home would be too weird, feeling the tug urge him to take action as he feels pity and worry for the stranger.

“i’m oikawa by the way”. or maybe he'll be planning to walk home alone, drenched and shivering and feeling weirded out by him.

“sugawara”, he supplies. the stranger, oikawa nods and he makes himself ask him to join him in his apartment, offering the dinner he had planned. it was enough for you, having bought for the morning but suga thinks he’ll be fine with kuroo’s cereal for the morning.

oikawa doesn’t answer immediately, looking behind him for far too many seconds to make him self conscious. “ i would like that, if you don’t mind”.

suga pulls on a smile. “then come on oikawa before your cold actually turns into hypothermia”.

his guest sits on the kitchen stool, watching him rummage through the cupboards for the hot chocolate he knew they had. all the while oikawa dried his hair with the hairdryer, the whooshing sound filling in the space.

“there you are”, he mutters to himself when he spies the packet behind the bottle of sauces, placed right next to the emergency wafers. he pulls them out, and slides it towards the mug of lukewarm milk he had placed in-front of oikawa. “here”.

oikawa puts the hairdryer down, beside the mug muttering a thanks.

he watches him to tear the packet open and says. “let’s hope this isn't expired. it’s been here a month for sure”.

he catches the disbelieving look oikawa throws at him, freezing as he peers at the back of the packet. he makes a face, probably finding it has expired ages ago.

“i’m sure it wouldn’t be that bad”. he tries to placate, having once eaten expired biscuits and not gotten ill from it.

“if i die of food poisoning, i’ll haunt you”, oikawa replies, looking up at him. suga mockingly smiles at him.  
his eyes are twinkling with mischief, a small quirk on his lips as he leans his elbow on the tiny kitchen island. like this he looks right in place, like he wasn’t a stranger and this wasn’t his first time in the apartment.

he clears his throat at that, not letting the smile slip off his face.

suga had turned the heater on when they had come in, offering him a shower and spare clothes in an effort to warm him up. and seemed to be working as he wasn’t shivering.

he looks better then he had in the rain, which was to be expected. his skin was coming back from the unhealthy colour, to a soft warm glow and the striking bruise wasn’t as contrasting anymore.

suga considers it an achievement.

“oh don’t be pansy”. he tells him.” drink up”.

his guest gives him a look, keeping their gazes locked as he drinks it all in a one gulp. suga doesn’t hide the smirk and full out chuckles when oikawa suddenly coughs.

he turns back to get the pasta ready and while he does this he asks, “why were doing outside though?”.

oikawa doesn’t reply instantly and by the time he does, suga is sliding the mentaiko pasta towards him.

he takes it hesitantly, looking like he’d shrunken into himself at the question, suddenly looking out of place in the small kitchen when for a second suga had thought he’d fit right in. “...i was thinking”, he finally says.

suga doesn’t question him further.

days go by and suga doesn’t forget about oikawa. his thoughts haunt on, whispering that he had let him go without doing something but he doesn’t tell kuroo anything - who complains to him he’s looking out of space too often. suga ignores his concerned gaze and asks him to go grocery shop for them.

kuroo does that and suga tries to fall back into the routine college provides him - the almost endless workload days close to exams provide, his routine walk to and fro from the college, rewriting messy notes and staying up at night to finish his assignments. it’s a distraction, an excuse and on thursday it stopped being one.

it was like fate had decided that was it and somehow got oikawa to be found lurking outside the psychology classroom.

at first, suga had mistook him for someone’s boyfriend at least until he looked too closely and his hair. he stopped in middle of the hallway, barely hearing kiyoko murmur about meeting him in the cafeteria later and stared at the perfectly coiffed hair. he couldn’t see the mess in them like he had seen that time.

or maybe it was because oikawa was amazing with hair gel.

but it was him, that too dark eyes in the rain were chocolate brown in the fluorescent lighting, his skin golden and his bruise - faded lines of blue and yellow, green and purple under the bulbs - healing.

“oikawa?”, he called.

the man stilled. he was surrounded by the female population of the psychology class, talking to him like he visited enough to be talked to in such an informal manner - but somehow he heard and suga was sure fate was laughing at him when he stopped in middle of talk about iron man ( tony was ill, and should have been visiting a psychiatrist and suga didn’t know why they were arguing against it ) and turned towards him.

“ suga?”. he said like he was the one talking the class and suga was somehow there. “ hey”.

the girls turned towards him too, confused at the change of topic. momo waved at him and suga waved back, however belatedly.

oikawa’s gaze traveled behind him, nodding before he peeped himself away from the girls and strode towards him. “ do you mind if i walk you home?”.

he was supposed to meet with kiyoko in the cafeteria, to share notes with yaku who was skipping but... “sure”.

he pulled at the bag strapped on his shoulder, looking for his phone in the pocket and quickly texting kiyoko about the change of plans. he could go the extra mile and get them to kuroo who would give them to yaku when he visited him.

they walked in silence through the building, looking to the most of the world the strangers they were.

and for a strangers they truly were, suga had far too many questions and as they walked past the route taking them to the cafeteria, he asked. “did your parents really name you after a fish?”.

oikawa stopped in his tracks, his expression going from jittery to deadpan. “no”, he gravelly said. from the sudden haunted look in his eyes, suga decided to not press him on it and drop the subject.

but really, if it wasn’t for kanue, his younger brother and his monthly interest in fish he wouldn’t have known about the fish anyways.

“ okay”. he said. “why were you doing outside the classroom,then?”.

oikawa looked at him, jumping over a puddle and rain had left on the sidewalk. “i was waiting for someone, matsukawa. you?”

suga thought about matsukawa and thought about asking if all his friends love hair gel. but then kuroo with his bedhead came into his mind, painstakingly working on it every day in the bathroom mirror and stopped, deciding he had no right to ask that.

“i take psychology with him”.

oikawa frowned. “no, you don’t”. again, he stopped and looked down at him and why are people around so tall. the sun was setting behind him, turning his brown hair into a halo of gold - a pile a fluffy cotton candy, topped as hair for someone who could pass off as a titan if he wore a meat suit.

“i do, actually and -“. suga grabbed his arm and pushed him forward. with the way he was stopping, suga felt it would take ages to reach the apartment complex.“ - lets go before night falls, oikawa”.

but oikawa seemed to be on a mission and he stopped not once but twice to whirl at him when said something a bit surprising. it was making suga wonder if it was purposeful, that he was really doing it to prolong something.

what, he wasn’t sure, although if it was murder, suga wouldn’t pull back on his punches. the rational part - and he was sure, the one lamenting about losing his soulmate a part of it - of his brain argued against it but really what was even going through his brain.

it couldn’t be like the havoc in inside out, that’s for sure.

then oikawa stopped in-front of two storied house and peeped over the gate, greeting a pitbull lazing in the grass - cooing and talking in baby talk as suga peeped over the metal gate beside him. he only did it because he was curious, even if usually he wouldn’t do such a thing in broad daylight - preferring the dark if he was planning something - and dog, he saw was all all for it.

by the time they left, the dog was yapping and the owner was coming out to see why their dog ( mitsy, she had called the dog ) and suga had slipped out of there so quickly that oikawa had ran to catch up to him.

“ how did you -?”, oikawa started.

suga shrugged and walked a little faster.

they were right near the park, passing the past bend when oikawa stopped again. he approached the vending machine he was sure nobody used and served voodoo dolls and purple candies which tasted like ear wax, humming as he read the item names on the tags.

suga looked up at the darkening sky, breathing in the cold air as he watched the last dregs of orange leave the sky.

“ i wonder what it tastes like?”, oikawa muttered in the still air.

he leaned beside the brunette’s shoulder and read. “ frog delight”. he looked at oikawa, at the amusement in his eyes and curl of his pouty mouth. “it tastes like vomit”.

oikawa scrunched up his nose, making a face as he pulled away from the screen he was nearly touching. “how do you even know that?”.

suga shrugged again, not wanting to talk about the horrors he had experienced due to this very vending machine but oikawa gaze was turning curious.

“i guess i should try something then”, his mouth curled into a smirk. he would be severely disappointed if he expected suga to warn him away, when watching someone hurl away a candy was more entertaining. “ how about-“.

he winched when oikawa pressed the button for an orbit wafer, staring as the wafer packet came out and oikawa tore it open.

“do you want one?”, he asked.

suga shook his head, no. he wasn’t in a mood to scar himself.

it was with morbid fascination that he watched as oikawa took a bite, waiting with baited breath for the pleasant, almost smug expression to dissolve into complete disgust and horror.

and when it did, he laughed as he oikawa spat out the wafer, coughing as the uneaten dessert flew away from them, into the dark part of the street.

still coughing, oikawa perched himself on his knees. his expression was pinched, twisted around like he had sucked on a ripe lemon. the wafer was worse than that.

he was still smiling when he reached to rub oikawa’s shoulder, muttering “it tastes bad, doesn’t it?”, his actions hesitant but his smile too amused. he was sorry that he had taste the worst of the packed desserts in the vending machine, but was too delighted to act on it.

oikawa said something ineligible and suga patted his shoulder. “ i know, i know”.

and somehow, his hand travelled to near the junction between his bare neck and clothed shoulder and he felt fire touch his fingertips, travelling up his hand, to his shoulder and through his body.

he jerked away, his hand twitching at the sudden heat. oikawa had fallen and looked at him with wide eyes, mouth slack open.

blank ink was slipping down his shoulder, right where he had accidentally touched him and he froze as oikawa scrambled to his feet, approaching him silently.

he took his hand, and when suga looked down there was ink covering his right hand too - intricate designs leading down his palm and finger tips, ivy curling around his finger and climbing over his knuckles.

his hand throbbed, and he looked up into oikawa’s and saw himself gazing back in his eyes.

“ holy fuck”, he breathed.

“i am really sorry, you know”. suga said to him once they were outside his apartment, shuffling their feet now that it was time to leave. “ i really didn’t mean to touch you this quickly”.

the man shrugged. “ it is a great excuse to meet tomorrow”.

he was still cradling his hand, the skin still inflamed and red. anyone who had bonded and told him the wonderful action which was first touched was a liar and that someone should’ve told him in his twenty years that it hurt like tattoos are supposed to hurt and nothing else.

even oikawa who was acting nonchalant about the pain was in pain because he kept trying to keep his shoulders too still.

“ i guess”. he replied.

“ you know, when we first met -“, he continued. “ - i thought my soulmate tug was malfunctioning”.

oikawa blinked, a frown coming to mar his features. “ it was because i totally spaced out, wasn’t it?”.

suga hummed in agreement. “it doesn’t matter now anyways”.

his soulmate straightened, exhaling as he agreed. “ no it doesn’t”. this close, suga could spy bold shapes spilling down his front and his back, a shape like wings in motion working on his shoulder with thin ivy caging the feathery muscle.

it matched the small crow in flight on his hand, twining around his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had so much fun writing this for the oisuga exchange and i really hope everyone liked this.


End file.
